Healing
by SatinKisses
Summary: Sequel to All Grown Up. After losing the woman he loved to another man, Sesshoumaru has become leery of all women. Especially HER! Who does she think she is! And what is she keeping from him? SessxOC Feat: Koga, Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho, and others
1. Welcome to North Carolina

**A/N:** What's going on people? Not much on my side, just school and life. But enough about me. This is Sesshoumaru's sequel to All Grown Up and I promise (or rather I should say hope) to make it as drama filled as the prequel was. This first chapter is lame just like in Kryptonite, but I suck at openings. I know this, lol. So enough about me, on to the fic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sesshoumaru and other Inuyasha related characters/items/things property of Rumiko Takahashi. All NFL teams property of the National Football League. All NFL players property of...themselves? Imani and others property of Lyrical RiRi.

**Warning:** **Rated M** for strong language, drug use, alcohol use, violence, and sexual situations.

* * *

"Flight 342 now boarding for Texas. Flight 342 now boarding for Texas."

"Sesshoumaru, are you close by a television?"

"Yes father. I am watching ESPN right now."

"Huh? How did you know-"

"What else would you be calling me for to tell me to watch?"

"Oh. Well Sesshoumaru, don't be _too_ excited that you are being featured on Sports Center right now. Geez, Izayoi was practically screaming just a few moments ago at the mention of your name on television."

"I have been on television before father. With the Demon Lords, remember?"

"Yes, but this is the NFL. You're in the big leagues now! Now if only Inuyasha can get signed. Then I'll be just like Archie Manning and have TWO sons playing pro-football. I'd love to see the look on that bastard Ryukotsuei's face then, considering that his son was just cut from the Chiefs."

"Inuyasha is not cut out for pro ball."

"Aw now Sessho. Don't be too harsh on your little brother. He's the starting running back this year for Yokai U."

"That thing is not my brother."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"..."

"_Sighs deeply_. You still haven't accepted Inuyasha or Izayoi yet huh?"

"..."

"You know better than to act like that. Izayoi and Inuyasha have not done anything wrong. Things just didn't work out with your mother and I. Izayoi is not to blame. Sometimes, couples just grow apart."

"Or sometimes, a person that has no business coming between the two people in love, shows up and ruins the relationship." My father became silent, as did I.

"Are we even talking about Izayoi anymore, Sesshoumaru. Or are you referring to Nara-"

"Father. Don't. I do not wish to speak of them today."

"Son, it has been two years since you and Naima broke up. Don't you think that it's time-"

"-to move on? Like you did with Izayoi?"

"Sesshoumaru, you have one more time to speak to me out of line. Do NOT disrespect me like that, do you understand?"

_Flight 316 now boarding for North Carolina. Flight 316 now boarding for North Carolina."_

"Look, father, I have-"

"-I know. I heard. Call me when you get to North Carolina, okay. We'll talk more then."

"Mmm." I hung up the phone with that as my reply. I had no intention of being rude or disrespectful to my father, but Toga Taisho just does not know when to leave well enough alone. Or Koga for that fact. Both of them had been hounding me about finding a new woman to be with since Naima and Naraku got back together. To put it quite simply, I was not yet ready to begin a new relationship.

Flight 316 now boarding for North Carolina. Flight 316 now boarding for North Carolina.

I sighed deeply as I picked up my large suitcase and began to drag it towards the terminal.

* * *

_I love you Sesshoumaru. I really, really love you with all my heart...but...I'm in love with Naraku. And...no matter how hard I try...I can't let him go. So...I'm sorry...but...it will never work between us."_

I can still remember to this day the exact words that she said to me that first weekend in June of 2008. Funny how a few short sentences can ruin a relationship like we had. To think that she chose that half breed over I, Sesshoumaru, baffles me. Still, I cannot blame her entirely. Naraku and Tsubaki also attributed to the breakup between Naima and I. Tsubaki more than anybody to be honest. I don't know whether I should hate Tsubaki for causing this whole fiasco in the first place, or thank her. For if she hadn't broken them up, I would have never had the chance to be with Naima...and then lose her.

"Nonsense," I unconsciously said out loud, refusing to be drawn even further into the depressing thoughts that father had just brought to my attention.

I climbed up the stairs of the plane and began to search for my seat in the first class section. The Panthers had paid for my trip to the city and it was my very first time flying first class. It wasn't half bad, way better than coach to say the least.

"Good afternoon Mr. Tasiho," a beautiful, pale skinned flight attendant greeted me, "my name is Debbie. Is there anything I can get for you? Water? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," I replied, holding up a hand. The flight attendant smiled and nodded. She then asked the man sitting next to me the same question. She left to attend to another passenger after he declined as well.

"So you are Sesshoumaru Taisho, eh?" the stout man sitting next to me asked, trying to spark up conversation, "I almost didn't recognize you. You look much different in person. You still look an awful lot like Coach Taisho, though. Your daddy must be excited that his boy is playing for Carolina, huh?"

"He is," was my simple reply. The man then chuckled.

"Well you don't sound too excited. Then again, you do have _a lot_ of work in front of you in Carolina. That team is worse than a mayonnaise sandwich with grape jelly. Then again, the Atlanta Falcons are pretty horrible too, and the New Orleans Saints. Hell, the only good team in the NFC South is the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. But I believe that Atlanta might have some depth this year, having Byakuya Kagewaki and Naraku Kagewaki on their team. You used to play ball with the receiver Kagewaki, didn't you, Taisho?" I gritted my teeth at having been asked that. The audacity of this man to ask me about Naraku. Still, I knew that I had to be polite. I did have an image to maintain now.

"Mmm," I replied with a simple nod.

"I thought so. You know you two made quite the team back in college. You both made Yokai University look extremely well. I bet you two are the best of friends huh?"

"Naraku and I weren't close or friends for that fact. We were just teammates. Nothing more." I could tell that my annoyance was beginning to appear in my usually calm voice. The man obviously noticed too, for he ended the topic on Naraku and began to talk about my new team, the Carolina Panthers and about my new hometown, Charlotte, North Carolina. The man talked about football the entire flight, causing me not to be able to catch up on much needed rest.

* * *

It was late evening when I arrived to the large, white home that I had just bought. I lazily lugged my suitcases from my new car and dragged them to the front door. The house was scarce of furniture. I had only bought a bed, a couch, and a kitchen table so far, but that was all I needed for the time being. The house also felt very empty. I didn't know if it was because of the lack of furniture or if a whole other reason was the cause of the feeling. Whatever. It didn't really matter at the time, for I was too tired to analyze my emotions. Not that I wanted to anyway. I picked my luggage up and began to climb the long staircase headed towards my room. I set my belongings on the floor and began to search for my towels, shampoo and body wash. After I found them and had a quick shower, I went to my large bed to get some sleep. Alone.

* * *

**A/N:** It is SO hard writing from Sesshoumaru's POV. I tried to keep him in character. I really did :)


	2. What about that girl?

_****_

A/N:

* * *

Alrighty. Time for the second chapter of my Healing story. I have to be honest, I had some writer's block on this one and I'm still not sure which direction I want this story to go in, unlike with Kryptonite (to a certain point). I hope to update more quickly for you guys, but writer's block is just too vicious. Sigh. Anyways, on to the fic.

_Driiinnng_

I woke up very early the next morning to the sound of my cell phone blasting in my ear. I hesitated in opening my eyes for I wanted to remain in my dreams for a little while longer. The phone rang once again, actually seeming to get louder and louder with each ring, even though I knew that the possibility of that happening was illogical. I finally submitted to the small piece of technology and snatched it off of the cherry wood nightstand next to my bed. I also caught a glimpse of the clock in the process; Six o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday.

"Hello?" I answered with curiousness and irritation, not recognizing the number and wanting to know who had the balls to wake me up so horribly early on a weekend.

"What's going on man?" the person on the other end greeted. I immediately knew that it was Koga.

"It is six o'clock on a Saturday. What else would be going on during this hour?" was my very curt reply. Koga chuckled a little.

"My fault. I should have remembered how much of an asshole you can be in the morning time, but I just couldn't wait to tell you the news."

"News? What news?"

"Guess who is the newest running back for the Carolina Panthers?" I smirked into the receiver for I already knew it was him and not needing to guess like he had requested.

"Hn. So when did you get cut from Buffalo?"

"What?! No, no, no, I did not get cut for your information. I was traded. How dare you insult me like that. Koga Mizaki does not get cut."

"Who was the trade for."

"Tsk. That damn Chad Johnson. I cannot believe that a human bested me! They say that he is almost as fast as me, but he has got more marketability than me. Fuck. 'Ocho Cinco' is not all that great."

"You sound bitter. Jealous, are we?"

"Ah ha ha. You are so funny. No, I am not jealous. I would rather be in North Carolina with my best friend anyways."

"Charmed."

"You should be. I mean, _heh heh_, who isn't charmed by me?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Are you already here?"

"Um, yeah I just got off of the plane about thirty minutes ago and damn is it hot down here. It is already eighty degrees and the sun isn't even up yet."

"It reached one hundred degrees last night."

"Damn."

"So did you buy yourself a house yet in North Carolina or what?"

"No, not yet. I should really get on that, huh?"

"Unless you have a preference to sleeping outdoors."

"A hotel should do for now." He said his last statement in a tone that hinted that he wanted to come room with me for temporarily. I sighed deeply.

"Do you need directions to my house, or did you already Google them?"

"Google, my albino friend."

"Figures."

"So I will be over there later, okay?"

"Fine."

"See you then, Taisho."

"Mmm."

I clicked the off button on my phone and fell back to my pillows, staring at the white ceiling above me. To be honest, I was actually happy that Koga had gotten traded and would be on the same squad as me. The coaches informed me of it the night before, but I didn't tell Koga that I already knew. I wanted to wait until he told me and not blow the surprise for him. At least now that he is in the same city as me, I will have somebody to keep me company and entertain me. I won't feel as homesick . It will be just like the days in Brooklyn, New York. Well…not quite like them, but extremely close anyways.

"Enough of that," I whispered to myself, briefly closing my eyes to shake myself out of my thoughts of my hometown and of _Her_. She had made her choice and she was now with him. She wasn't going to change her mind so I, Sesshoumaru, should not waste my time on such memories of things that would never happen again. Maybe a nice, hot shower would do the trick.

* * *

The heated water felt so indescribably good as it cascaded down my body. Just as I had expected, a shower was just what I needed. The very brief and tiny bit of sadness I felt earlier was now gone, seeming to be carried away with the water as it flowed down the drain.

_"It is time to start fresh, Sesshoumaru. Make a new start. You are in a new city, you have a very profitable career, and ample opportunity to meet ladies nationwide," _is what my father told me during his very late phone call to me the previous night. The elder inu did have a point. His words were very truthful, yet I still feel like there is something holding be back from seeking a relationship with another woman.

I continued to contemplate my father's words as I finished washing the few, lingering shampoo suds out of my hair, only to stop when I heard the doorbell to my home ring out. I smirked to myself as I turned off the water. Koga sure didn't waste anytime getting here. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel, drying off all of the excess water. After putting on a bathrobe, I descended the large flight of stairs and went to greet my best friend.

* * *

"Damn Sesshoumaru, you have a big house. Much bigger than the one I had bought in Buffalo. How much did you spend?" Koga said with big, impressed eyes as they darted around the interior of my home.

"Enough," was my simple reply as I reached down and took one of his suitcases in my hand.

"Oh. Thanks man."

"Mmm." I set it to the side and he did likewise with his other two bags.

"I have got to get me a place like this. I'll attract some top quality chicks with a home this fresh." I smirked as I walked over to the couch to sit down, with Koga following right behind me.

"What about Ayame? I don't think that she would appreciate you saying something like that. Speaking of which, where is your wife?" Koga chuckled as he fidgeted with his watch.

"She is still in Buffalo at my other home. I'm thinking about us getting a divorce." I cocked an eyebrow at his last statement.

"A divorce? But you two just got married only a couple of months ago."

"BIGGEST mistake of my life man!" Koga exclaimed as he hopped off of the couch and began to pace the floor. "I mean, all she does is nag, nag, nag, nag. '_Koga, why didn't you do this?_' '_Koga, why didn't you do that?_' And she is becoming so materialistic too." I felt the urge to laugh at that last remark.

"Wait a minute Koga, you are materialistic too."

"Yes, I know, but she has already maxed out three of my credit cards. Three Sesshoumaru! She maxed out three by buying absolute shit. I mean, how in the hell can a woman make a Master Card explode over some…what the hell did she call them…oh yeah, Manolo Blahniks, Gucci Sandals, and Prada stilettos?"

"Koga-"

"I mean if you are going to spend MY money, at least buy some stuff with some value like a vintage Rolls Royce or some Nikes if you _have_ to buy shoes. Now Kagome…_heh heh_…Kagome wouldn't treat me like an ATM. She would treat a wolf with some respect."

"And now we get to the root of the problem."

"What the hell is a woman that gorgeous doing with a twit like Inuyasha, huh? He's not even half of the man that I could be to her."

"When are you going to get over that human?" He sighed as he took his seat again.

"Never. Okay? Nev-er. There isn't anything wrong with dating a human. Don't knock it until you try it."

"I will stick to the full demon ladies thank you very much. No humans-"

"-and no half demons. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've been hearing this same load of crap out of you for years now, and to be honest, you need to become more open minded."

"I did become open minded. I dated a cat demon and you see where that led me."

"Oh that was different. Naima already had baggage with her so your relationship was bound to have drama. What about that girl you dated before you and Naima hooked up? What was her name?"

"Tsubame?"

"Yeah, Tsubame. She was so hot. I thought that you was so crazy for breaking up with her until you got with Naima."

"Tsubame was a little too immature for my taste."

"Well, what about Mina?"

"She was a cheater."

"Rei?"

"She did coke."

"Yoko?"

"She was a complete slut."

"Brittany?"

"She cheated on me too."

"Well what about that girl you dated in Manhattan before you moved to Brooklyn to live with Taisho-san?"

"Iesha?"

"Yeah. She was really pretty too. Wasn't she your first?"

"Yes, she was. But she was also a hanyou. I couldn't prolong things with her. I cannot pursue a serious relationship with someone who is not a full youkai."

"But she was hot."

"Not everything that glitters is gold, Koga. You should realize that by now, considering your situation with Ayame and your fascination with Kagome."

"Again with the jokes." We both became quite for a few minutes.

"So why did you marry Ayame in the first place? I thought that you loved her."

"I do Sesshoumaru, I really do. But its like she turns into a completely different woman sometimes. That's why we always were off an on during high school and college. I love her, but I can't stand her at the same time. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"No." He sighed.

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's a Koga-Ayame thing anyways. But I do know one thing for sure."

"What is that?"

"I am hungry. What do you have in here to eat?"

"Nothing. I haven't been to the store to get food yet."

"What?! How could you have not gone to the store already?"

"Haven't had time."

"Well we should go now, I'm starving. I'll even pay with the _one good _credit card that I have left."

"Alright. Let me go get dressed." I hopped off of the couch and quickly walked up the stairs to get dressed. I was beginning to get a little hungry myself. In no time at all, I was back on the main floor with my issue-plagued best friend.

"You ready, Sess?"

"Yeah," I replied as I put my wallet in my back pocket.

"Okay, well…don't stick to close to me when we're in the store. I don't want these Southerners thinking anything funny about us." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let's just go."

"Okay, okay. What a bossy canine you are."

"And what an annoying one you are." He flipped me off as I walked passed him and opened the front door to my home.

"Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru. I forgot to ask you earlier. Didn't that girl Iesha have a twin sister that was every bit as hot as she was?" I stopped in my tracks and began to think back.

"Yes. Yeah, she did," I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"Do you remember her name?"

"Yes. Her name was Imani."

* * *

**A/N:** _So there we go. Two youkai about to go to the grocery store, lol. What will happen when they go there? Who knows? Hell, **I** don't even know, lol._

_A big thank you to:_

_kittyb78_

_Red-Smartiez_

_Yuukiyanagi_

_Bert8813_

_and to all who have favorited/alerted this story so far. Thank you all :)_


	3. Long Time, No See

**A/N:** Ahhhhhh! It's been forever since I've updated this story. Almost a year! Well, here is the newest chapter of Healing. Hope you enjoy it, because updates will be more frequent no that I've gotten some of my mojo back. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited this story. Much love 3.

* * *

"…the Piggly…Wiggly?"

I stared up at the huge banner hanging on top of the grocery store that Koga had asked the taxi cab driver to take us to. Koga got out of the yellow car and walked around to the other side to stand beside me. He gave me a strange look.

"What? You've never heard of the Piggly Wiggly before?" he asked in a slightly amazed tone.

"What kind of name is that for a store?"

"Humph. I can tell you grew up in a gated community," Koga chuckled as he walked pass me and up to the sliding doors. I narrowed my eyes as I followed him into the building.

* * *

Once inside, Koga and I went our own, separate ways to look for the food that we desired. I went down the various aisles, searching for some of the healthy, wholesome food that I had to eat for my football diet. There wasn't a great selection, but it would have to suffice until I had time to go to another store. I picked up some of the packages and containers and placed them into my cart.

I was almost finished with my shopping when I suddenly heard the sound of small, feet rapidly tapping against the floor. "Come back! Stop! Stop!" I suddenly heard the voice of a child say. I looked over my shoulder to see a little hanyou girl, who looked to be no more than five with a head full of gorgeous dark brown waves, chasing a big, red, rubber ball down the aisle. "Slow down Omar! Quit it!" she repeated in her soft, high, innocent voice. I turned around and stuck my leg out, successfully stopping the ball from its continuation. The girl stopped immediately when I made contact with her toy. She stood about five feet away from me in a completely still stance, as if she had been formally trained in the military to stand so proper. She didn't say a word, only stood there and stared at me with a cautious expression.

I cocked my head to the side to have a better look at the child. Apart from the beautiful wavy hair, which I had immediately noticed, I observed that she wore a bright pink sun dress with a white bunny sewn on the chest. She wore plain, white sandals that exposed clumsily painted toenails. On her pointed ears were two, small silver earrings, both in the shape of rabbits. She wore a pink ribbon with white polka dots in her hair to keep the wild waves from falling into her face. Her chestnut brown skin contained a few scars and Band-Aids, most likely the result from playing too rough with her young friends. However, the one thing that stood out most to me, were her eyes. Big, brown eyes that seemed so innocent, so calm . . . and so familiar. Something about them was just so familiar. But I couldn't quite determine why.

I bent down to pick up the big, red ball that she had lost. "I think this belongs to you," I stoically said as I extended the toy out to her. The girl did not move. She did not respond. She averted her eyes to her feet, placed her arms behind her back, and began to rock back and forth on her heels as if she was nervous. Perhaps recollections of being taught by her parents not to talk to strangers were coming to her small mind.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," I said in my most inviting tone, in order to calm her fears. She still refused to budge. She refused to look at me.

"Gabby?!"

"Huh?!" The little girl lifted her head and began to look around to find which direction the voice came from.

"Gabrielle Renee Robinson! Where have you run off to?!" The woman's voice sounded both worried and angry. I felt the aura of another hanyou coming closer. An angry aura or at least an upset one. Little Gabrielle must have also sensed the uneasy aura, for a slightly scared look came across her face.

"Your mother?" I assumed. But before the child could answer the woman in question rounded the corner, walked past me and straight up to her ward. She bent at the waist in order to be face to face with her. This position also gave me a nice view of the woman's rear. The voluptuous, shapely figure caused me to involuntary lift a brow.

"How many times have you been told not to run off like that," the woman scolded in a stern, yet loving tone.

"I'm sorry. Omar got loose," Gabrielle softly replied.

"You know better than to run off alone like that, Gabby. And you definitely know better than to leave without telling one of us where you're going. We've been looking all over the store for you. You had us worried sick, sweetie."

While in the midst of her lecture, I felt Koga come up behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that his cart was full of groceries. However, Koga wasn't paying attention to me or to anyone else. His eyes were glued to the tantalizing view in front of him.

"Damn. . ." he muttered under his breath, with a slight sigh. The woman must have heard his remark, considering that she immediately stood back up and turned around to face me and my blunt friend.

And when she turned around, I nearly froze. I now realized why Gabrielle's eyes looked so familiar to me. She had the very same eyes as the woman who stood in front of me. She had the exact same eyes, as her mother, Iesha. She looked different. Her hair was shorter and cut into an edgy bob. She had finally grown into her adult figure and her dark brown skin was clear and free of teenage blemishes. She had also grown taller. But her eyes were still the same. They were still the same eyes that looked up at me in pleasure all those many years ago when I first –

"Excuse me, but, is this ball hers?" Iesha interrupted my thoughts with a courteous, yet annoyed tone. Her voice sounded a little different as well, but I was sure that it was her.

I was so concentrated on the fact that my first was standing in front of me, all these years later, that I almost forgot that I still had possession of the little girl's ball.

"Oh. Yeah. Here," I said as I gave the ball to woman.

"Thank you," she said as she took it into her hands and tucked it under her arm. She reached down with her free arm and took Gabrielle by the hand. She was about to walk away with her daughter when without thinking, I spoke up to stop her.

"So how have you been?" I casually asked. Sure enough, she stopped and turned to face me. She cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry. Do – do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes. Yes, you do. Kennedy Heights Recreation Center."

"No. No, that's not ringing any bells."

"Coach Vick? Basketball?"

"Sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"I most certainly do not. I would not make such an error."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to tell you."

"Oh please. Be serious woman."

"Excuse me?!"

"You can't honestly be that dim for you to not recognize me."

"What in the – I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Don't lie, woman."

"I said that I don't know you!"

"Yes you do. My name is Se – "

"- Sesshoumaru Taisho. Yes, I remember you." I turned around to see that another woman, with the same, striking brown eyes, had appeared behind me. She also had the same color skin, same height, and about the same figure, although she was somewhat thinner. Her hair was much longer and contained a few blonde streaks. Her facial features were similar, but not identical, to the other woman's.

The new woman gave me a toothy, sexy smile as she sashayed over to where I was, ever so smoothly taking me into a hug. "Mmmmm," she moaned as she hugged me tightly, "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been, boy?"

"Well. You?"

"Mmm, I've been excellent. Happy as can be." Just like she entered the embrace, she let go of me with the same grace and sensuality. She locked eyes with mine again and flashed another sexy smile. "And how have you been Koga?"

"I've been fine. Just like you mama," he replied with a perverted smile. Iesha laughed at my best friend as she pulled him into a friendly embrace that was significantly less sensual.

"Mommy! Mommy! This man saved Omar for me!" little Gabrielle happily cried as she ran up to Iesha with the red, rubber ball in her arms.

"I see. But you know better than to run off like that. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Gabby. You better be glad that Auntie Imani found you." I turned around to look at the woman who I had previously thought to be Iesha, but now realized that it was her fraternal twin, Imani. Imani still had an annoyed look on her face and I knew that my expression wasn't any friendlier.

"Iesha, I'm going to finish getting the stuff for the party. I'll meet you in the car when you're done," the woman announced to her twin.

"Alright. Oh, will you please take Gabby with you so she doesn't cause any more trouble?"

"Yeah. Come on sweetie."

"Okay. Come on Omar! Bye Mommy! Bye Misters!" the child fare welled as she took the hand of her aunt. The woman, however, made no formal goodbyes as she disappeared from my sight. What a ridiculously, emotional woman.

"So you have children now?" I heard Koga suddenly ask my ex.

"Oh noooo. Child. Gabrielle's my only one. She'll be four in a few months."

"She's beautiful. Just like her mom."

"Oooo. Listen at you. I see you haven't changed, huh Koga?"

"Never, babe. Never."

"Ha ha ha, I see." She turned her eyes on me. "So I hear that you guys are playing pro ball now for Carolina. Looks like your dreams finally came true, Sesshoumaru."

"So they have."

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to see you become a success." Both of us were silent for a few moments as we continued to stare at each other. No doubt those memories of that night were on her mind, as they were on mine. However, those lustful, nostalgic thoughts were cut short by the sound of a ringtone. Iesha fished inside of her purse to retrieve the cellular device. She slid the phone open and read the message she received. She chuckled to herself as she put her mobile away. "My goodness Sesshoumaru. You must have _really_ pissed my sister off, because she is 'ready to go right NOW!'."

"She shouldn't be so sensitive."

"Ha ha. I see you haven't changed either. Look, I'm sorry that I have to go, but we're having a BBQ over at our place tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully you two can swing buy so we all can catch up?"

"Sounds reasonable."

"Without a doubt, babe."

"Here," she pulled her mobile out again and handed it to me, "plug your number in so I can call you and give you directions." I did as she requested and handed the phone back to her. "Good. I'll see you there. And it was nice to see you two again." She gave us one last hug before running off to meet her counterpart. After the coast was clear, Koga let out a long, loud whistle.

"Wooooo! Man, Iesha is STILL fine! And the sis ain't bad either, geez!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please." Koga gave me an exasperated glare.

"What is the matter with you dude? Twins! Did you hear me? Twins! TWINS! And they already . . . well, _one_ already likes you. But because they're twins, they probably think alike. So you know what that means right?"

I sighed. "No. What does it mean, Koga?"

"THREEEEEESOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!"

It took everything I had for me not to hit him right then and there.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL Koga.


	4. Stubborn and Arrogant

**TA-DAH! The long overdue update of Healing is here! Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and everything! I have been so lost as to how I want this story to go and I am still lost. I'll figure it out eventually though. Well, I hope you like it. I will update "Kryptonite" next**

_

* * *

"I've never done anything like this before. I'm a little scared."_

_ "I'm nervous too, but I think everything will be okay."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ ". . .yeah. Yeah. I am. Just . . . just make sure you hold on real tight to me."

* * *

_

**Iesha's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT?"

My sister practically jumped out of her seat when I told her that I had invited Sesshoumaru and Koga over for the BBQ the next day.

"Shhh!" I sternly hushed my sister, "Gabby's trying to sleep." I nodded my head towards the backseat, where my daughter calmly slept in her booster chair.

"Sorry," Imani replied with a rude tone. "Why would you invite them anyways? He was so rude."

"Who?"

"The taller one with the silver hair. Seshmaru or whatever his name is."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah him."

"Because we're old friends. He, I and Koga all used to hang out at the Kennedy Heights Rec Center sometimes after school."

"Then how come I've never seen them before. Was all this when I lived in Philly with Dad?"

"Yep. But you're wrong. You _have_ seen them before."

"When?"

"Okay, do you remember when you and Daddy came up that year to spend Christmas with me and Mama?"

"Yeah."

"And Mama made me and you participate in the Christmas pageant?"

"Yeah."

"You remember that little boy with the short silver hair who passed out on stage?" Imani looked away with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few seconds, her face turned into an expression of amusement. Both her mouth and eyes widened and her hands flew up to her chest.

"Oh my God! That was him?"

"Yep."

"Aw, duuude. No way. No way did that little boy grow up to be the douche that I met today. No fucking way." I chuckled at my sister's reaction.

"Yes way. And he's not a douche, Imani. He's just a very cool cucumber."

"Who has turned into a sour pickle."

"Speaking of which, I saw you staring at his _pickle_ today." Almost immediately after I made the joke, Imani acquired a very defensive demeanor.

"I was not! I never once stared at his crotch! Why would you say something like that?"

"Be quiet!" I firmly reminded my emotional sibling. "If you wake your niece, then YOU are going to be the one who puts her to bed tonight." My twin let out a defeated sigh and slouched down in her seat, reminiscent of how she used to react whenever one of our parents scolded her as an adolescent.

"My bad," she said in a huffy tone, "but still, I was not looking at . . . that." I giggled at her denial.

"You were too and don't deny it. I was looking at it too so I know you couldn't have missed it."

"Why did he feel the need to wear pants that tight? Probably choked his balls to death."

"Eh, I'm pretty sure those were regular fitting pants, Imani."

"Oh whatever. I don't care anyways. Why are we even talking about the man's dick to begin with? You are such a freak."

"Maybe. But I am much less of a freak than you are a prude." The younger twin became even more defensive.

"What?" she hissed in a loud whisper, "I am NOT a prude okay. I just have more standards than you when it comes to men. Just because I'm choosy when it comes to guys doesn't mean that I'm like . . . like a nun or something." I sighed deeply.

"Imani, no man meets your criteria. Absolutely none! I mean he could be as rich as Bill Gates, as smart as Stephen Hawking, as athletic as Deion Sanders, as deadly as Bruce Lee, as caring as Michael Jackson, as funny as Dave Chappelle, as powerful as the president, as talented as Prince, and as sexy as Jude Law and you STILL would find something wrong with him."

"I would not. I just haven't found a man with all of those qualities yet."

"What about Haruki?" As usual, the mere mention of her ex caused her to roll her eyes.

"What _about _Haruki?"

"I don't know why you broke up with him. Haruki was a sweetie pie and he was a hard worker."

"It just didn't work out for us. We still talk every now and then, but there just wasn't any sparks. I didn't feel anything when I kissed him."

"I understand. You gotta have passion for a man in order for the relationship to work out."

"Yeah. My sentiments exactly ." A big grin spread across my face.

"Hmmm, I guess you're not such a prude after all. Now if we could just get rid of those cobwebs . . ."

* * *

**Imani's POV**

"Ooo, yum! I didn't know that you guys were friends with Sesshoumaru Taisho! He's an NFL quarterback for Kami sake! How in the hell do you guys know him?" I briefly stopped setting out plates to glare at my overly enthusiastic best friend. Iesha and I had met my best friend, Scarlett, and her best friend, Roxy, during pledge week in our freshman year at Hanyou Tech. All four of us eventually got accepted into the Delta Phi Alpha sorority and ended up being suitemates. We remained suitemates until graduation. After graduation, Iesha, Scarlett and I all decided to stay in North Carolina while Roxy decided to move back home to Nevada to pursue her Masters at a school closer to where she grew up. However, she always comes back here to vacation with us for the summer.

"Damn, Scarlett, I should really take offense to that. I can't be friends with a pro athlete?"

"Sorry," the light brown skinned, fire engine red haired fox demon embarrassedly giggled. I giggled too and shook my head.

"Anyways, Iesha's the one who's friends with him. I just happen to know him by mistake."

"Know him by mistake? You say that like it's a bad thing. How could it be a mistake to know Sesshoumaru Taisho?" The dreamy look in my friend's eyes as she stared across the yard at the dog demon made me want to gag. Seriously, what do these girls see in him?

"Just ignore her Scarlett," I heard my twin sister say as she suddenly came up beside me. "She's still mad because she and Sesshoumaru almost got into it yesterday."

"Almost got into it?" the kitsune demon inquired?

"Yeah, Imani. Iesha told me how you almost played rock 'em sock 'em robots with ol' boy the other day," Roxy, a horse demon with big brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair, chimed in.

"Well can you blame me? I bet if he had talked to you the same way he talked to me, you would have been upset too." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. But I would have made sure to take him home and give him a spanking as punishment." She winked. I widened my eyes in horror.

"What is wrong with you guys? All y'all ever think about is sex. Geez."

"Nothing wrong with that. A dick a day keeps the doctor away." I cocked my head to the side and gave her a look as if to say 'are-you-kidding'?

"Really, Roxy? Really?" Roxy began to laugh loudly before taking a sip of the Budweiser in her hand.

"I'm just kidding, Imani. I'm not that much of a loose booty." I smirked as I continued to set out the plastic eating utensils.

"Well, I hope not anyways."

"But you really need to stop being such a prude. When's the last time you had sex anyway?"

"I'm not even about to answer that, Roxy."

"She hasn't had sex since Bush was in office," Iesha joked. Roxy laughed.

"Since Dubbya? Really?"

"No, girl. Since George _H.W_. Bush was in office." My sister and the olive skinned horse demon began to crack up at the less than funny joke. Scarlett put a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her own laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her and her face became apologetic.

"Aww, don't be mad, Imani. It _was_ pretty funny you know." I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't funny in the least." I turned from my friends and sister and continued to set up for the BBQ while they still rumbled with laughter. I could feel people's eyes staring at us, since the heifers were so loud that the Space Station probably heard them. I could feel my face begin to heat up with embarrassment. I hated being the center of attention and hanging with the Three Stooges didn't help my mystique at all. One person in particular that was checking the scene out was the silver haired idiot himself. He was still sitting at the folding table by the brown fence with his friend, Koga. His eyebrow was cocked and he looked like he was both curious and annoyed. No doubt with his supposedly super hearing, he heard what Roxy and Iesha had said. He didn't seem to be too angry though . . . not that I really cared to be honest. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over it to see that it was my sister. She had stopped laughing but the amused expression still hadn't left her face.

"I'm sorry, but in all seriousness, you have _got _to stop being so uptight. You need to learn how to just live. I just want you to be happy, that's all." I could tell that she was serious. My sister had a funny way of showing love. She would tease you until you couldn't take it anymore and then go all deep on you. That's Iesha for you. I patted her hand that was on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. Really, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Then prove it to me." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? What do you mean, prove it to me?" Iesha smiled slyly as she placed an ice cold bottle of water in my hand. She tilted her head toward Sesshoumaru and Koga's table.

"Sesshoumaru looks kind of thirsty over there. Maybe you should –uhh – bring him something to drink?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? He has a beer in his hand. Quit trying to set me up."

"Just go talk to him, Imani. I'm sure you guys would hit it off quite nicely." I looked over at him as he continued to talk to his tan friend.

"I don't think he wants to be bothered. Looks like they're having a good conversation."

"Girl, would you just go over there!" I sighed deeply. I knew that my sister wasn't going to leave me alone until I at least talked to the guy. I really was not looking forward to hearing her mouth all day. I gave up. I rounded the table and began to walk over to the table, the soft winds whipping my hair and the baby blue sundress I was wearing. _Why am I doing this? He's just going to be the same asshole today that he was before. _Koga and Sesshoumaru instantly stopped talking when I stopped at the table. Koga looked up and smiled but Sesshoumaru ignored me like I wasn't there. _Just as I thought._

"Hello, Imani," the wolf demon greeted me. I smiled back.

"Hi, Koga. Hi, Sesshoumaru."

"Imani." _Seriously, what the hell kind of greeting is that? I mean, I know that we aren't friends, but you're still a guest at my home._ Still, I tried my best to hide my emotions behind my smile. After all, Iesha wouldn't steer me wrong, would she? Would she?

"Excuse me, Koga, but could I steal Sesshoumaru away from you for just a few minutes?" Koga looked at Sesshoumaru, then back at me. His smile grew.

"Sure, no problem." He got up from the chair. "I was just about to fix me a plate anyways. Not to mention that I haven't took – I mean – talked to Iesha yet." He winked at me before heading over to the table where my sister and friends were still gossiping. I sighed again before sitting down across from the dog demon. He tried his best to ignore me as he fidgeted with the Blackberry in his hands. I rolled my eyes before I began to speak.

"Oh, here you go." I handed him the bottled water. "I figured you might be thirsty since you've been drinking beer all day. Didn't want you to dehydrate out here." He stared at me for a few seconds before accepting the drink."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I stared at him while he opened it and took a few sips. I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. Long, silver hair; a nice physique; dressed nicely in an orange striped polo shirt with fitted, dark denim jeans and crisp, white sneakers. In fact, he was quite handsome, to tell the truth, but his attitude made him less attractive to me. After he finished his drink he thanked me again before returning his attention to the Blackberry. "So . . . how do you like being a professional athlete so far?"

"It is what it is."

"Meaning?" He looked up at me with a stoic expression.

"Meaning that it has benefits and it has drawbacks. Just like any other profession." I chuckled.

"Yeah, like any other profession that pays millions of dollars every year. Must be nice."

"The money isn't everything."

"Perhaps not. But still, I'd take your job over mine any day."

"Which is?"

"I work at a nursery downtown. I'm one of the caregivers there." He took another sip of water. He stared at me intensely, which kind of unnerved me."

"But I take it that you like your job?" I smiled softly.

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Interesting." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" He closed out of the Blackberry and set it on the table. His golden eyes remained locked on my brown ones.

"It's just that you don't seem like you'd work at a nursery."

"And why is that?"

"Well – don't get offended by this, but – you seem like you'd be more into a job like . . . law enforcement. In fact, I honestly expected you to tell me that you were a cop." _This had better be the beer talking. _I could feel myself beginning to tense up.

"How do I remind you of a cop, Sesshoumaru?" He cleared his throat.

"Well, you are obviously in shape –"

"Thank you."

"You also seem like the authoritative type and you seem to have some sort of chip on your shoulder. Most cops are like that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So . . . are you trying to say, that you think I'm hard. You don't think I'm soft?"

"Well, I wouldn't have put it exactly like that . . . but . . . yeah. Judging by how you acted at the grocery store the other day and how upset you're getting now, yeah. I don't think you're soft at all."

"Oh, listen at you. Talking like you're any better than me. I wasn't arguing with _myself_ at the grocery store."

"That was not an argument. That was a tantrum by you. You simply got pissed off because I mistook your identity for your sister's. It was a simple mistake. You didn't need to get so worked up about it."

"Are you kidding me? You essentially called me an idiot, because I did not know who you were."

"No, I called you dim."

"Same thing!"

"It is not the same thing, by any means." I banged my hand on the table.

"You know what? I don't even know why I listened to my sister and tried to talk to you. She must not know how stubborn and arrogant you really are."

"Oh, I think she has an idea, considering that she's related to you."

"Oh, whatever!" I jumped from my seat and stormed back over to where I had originally been. Scarlett looked concerned, Roxy looked amused, and Iesha looked as if she had expected me to return upset. She sighed.

"Why did you two get into it again?" she asked.

"Because your friend is an ass!" I said, grabbing myself a plate of food and storming into the house. I could hear my sister sigh again before I slammed the patio door.

* * *

**A/N:** Definitely not love at first sight lol.


End file.
